


Love at the Speed of Lightning

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Deidara x Sasori by Adam of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Love at the Speed of Lightning

As ordered by the Akaatsuki Deidara and Sasori were on their way to retrieve the first Jinchuriki. They decided to make a pit stop at the secret base along the way since there was a downpour outside. Deidara taking off his drenched cloak revealing his flesh shirt and a tight body. Sasori deciding to take his heart out of his shell and placing it in his original puppet form. Deidara starring at his handsome boyfriend, “you’re making me all wet, and im not talking about my body being wet from the rain.” Sasori smiled, “shut up and get over here and get to molding.” “I’m way ahead of you puppet boi, I can’t wait to make you talk” smirked Deidara. Sasori, assumed the position, thrusting his hip in front of Deidara’s hand mouth. The mouth regurgitated a long slender clay figure of a nice 10-inch dildo. Using the chakra from his mouth he was able to apply the dildo onto Sasori’s crotch. “You know exactly how to make it just the way I like it.” Exclaimed Sasori. “Now I want you to pound my tight ass, while I shove my dick into my hand mouth.” Pleaded Deidara. Sasori being a puppet and all was able to pound Deidara’s ass with lightning speed, just being able to hear Deidara scream out of pleasure was enough for him. “Come on Deidara, you know I don’t like to be kept waiting. I want you to cum for me” roared Sasori. “Deidara did what his man ordered him to do and climaxed into his hand mouth. Deidara then started fuzing his seamen with his chakra to make a sculpture to commemorate this moment. Deidara and Sasori then cuddled together for warmth by the fire that Sasori started and kissed each other goodnight. Deidara immediately went to sleep, while Sasori stayed up still haunted by the fact that he doesn’t have the sense of touch or feeling and hoping for one day to recover his body to be able to feel the kiss of his loving man.


End file.
